


If We Live To See The Other Side of This

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a thing about kissing, it would seem. Emma's really trying not to let that bother her, but something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Live To See The Other Side of This

It's not like they start in some conventional, fairytale way. Emma's rooting through Gold's shop without a warrant when Regina comes to tell her she's about to be busted by Gold himself. Why she does that is actually still kind of a mystery, but it ends up with Emma and Regina pressed against one another in the only hiding place they can find--a big, old-fashioned wardrobe.  
  
  
Although when Gold leaves the shop (without catching them) neither woman seems inclined to move. Emma can claim it's not her fault, because Regina is the one pressing her against the wall like any let up in pressure will get them both killed. Emma could point out that she's not a land mine, but even through her leather jacket and Regina's smart gray blazer, the feeling of Regina's breasts pressed against her own is really freaking, well,  _nice_ .  
  
  
  
So maybe that's why she moans a little in disappointment when Regina does finally start to move away, and that's enough to freeze Regina where she stands.  
  
  
"Really?" Regina sighs, like the fact that at least half the people she knows wanting to fuck her is some huge inconvenience. "Well, I suppose that was predictable. Look at how you dress."  
  
  
And Emma opens her mouth to say 'screw you' or 'don't flatter yourself', but in the second it takes her to decide, Regina's mouth has latched onto that one super sensitive spot beneath Emma's ear and it's all weak knees and  _holy fuck_  and a spike of almost painful arousal that tugs somewhere behind her breasts and right between her thighs.  
  
  
Emma is so far gone already that she doesn't really register when Regina turns her head away from an attempted kiss on the lips, and what does it matter when she's working three fingers in and out of Emma at a bruising pace, all the while leaving impressive hickeys that mean at least three days of turtlenecks.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next time, when they can't meet each other's gaze across the otherwise empty Sheriff's office, it's Emma who takes the initiative. Regina ducking the kiss could be seen as being unsure, and so Emma concentrates on grabbing instead. For a moment it looks like Regina will fight her off, but she relaxes into Emma's touch seemingly in spite of herself.  
  
  
This time it's about getting naked, because the door locked behind Regina and nobody can walk in on them. They explore each other's bodies with careful, then more and more daring touches, until Regina is sobbing and saying words Emma doesn't understand, until she recovers long enough to have Emma pinned against the bars and at the mercy of her tongue once more.  
  
  
They dress in awkward silence, and when Emma attempts a kiss goodbye, it lands on Regina's cheek.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
At Regina's house, Emma's halfway naked again when she attempts another kiss. This time there's no mistaking that Regina recoils, even if she covers by pinning Emma's wrists above her head and teasing soft kisses along Emma's jaw instead.  
  
  
"Why won't you kiss me on the mouth?" Emma demands, only a little breathless so far.  
  
  
"I don't like it," Regina snaps, pulling away from Emma so suddenly that the chill between them is almost Arctic. "Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
  
Emma smiles, trying to warm things up again. "Not to blow my own horn, Regina, but I'm a pretty good kisser. I think you should give me a spin."  
  
  
Regina shakes her head, dark eyes angry, her whole body screaming 'you can't make me'. "I. don't. like. it."  
  
  
"Wait," Emma says, because all of a sudden she's thinking about Pretty Woman and the girls in juvie busted for solicitation. "Is this because... do you think I'm some kind of whore? Is that it? Am I not good enough for a kiss, is that it?"  
  
  
Her voice has gotten high and a little screechy, but even the sight of Regina in nothing more than black lace panties, straddling Emma's hips, is enough to distract Emma now. Especially when Regina doesn't look particularly happy to be there.  
  
  
"I said, I don't like it. You haven't complained before," Regina sighs, rolling to the side and off of Emma entirely. "But if it's such a problem, you know where the door is."  
  
  
The part of Emma that's still very turned on protests, but she lies there for a moment next to Regina--not touching--before getting to her feet. Regina doesn't look up, just stays sprawled on the bed with her chest rising and falling, her eyes firmly closed. Emma wonders if she should ask, if she should press and pry and find out what Regina's deal is; that way, maybe, they get to keep doing this.  
  
  
But Emma has her pride, and anything too personal means taking this seriously, means _commitment_ , and that is so clearly not an option. It's not exactly shocking to discover that Regina has issues, but Emma's going to leave her to deal with them alone.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
It's Henry who comes to find Emma a few days later.  
  
  
"You've really upset her, Emma," Henry says with a grin. "If hurting her was part of Operation Cobra, you totally nailed it."  
  
  
"Hey!" Emma says, and for the first time she really doesn't like the glee in Henry's voice over Regina's suffering. "And what do you mean?"  
  
  
"She's not even being strict or mean this week. It's like she doesn't care what I do!" Henry has that childish glee about freedom that Emma can at least understand. "It's kind of like she's not really awake, but she's still walking around and doing things anyway."  
  
  
"Wait, how do you even know I did anything?" Emma asks, seizing on the flaw in the story.  
  
  
"I heard you guys, the other night. You weren't exactly quiet when you came home," Henry points out.  
  
  
"Oh God," Emma groans. If Regina ever finds this out, she's actually going to kill Emma.  
  
  
"What's the big deal about kissing, anyway?" Henry asks, playing with his hot chocolate while Emma goes as red as her jacket. "It's kinda gross."  
  
  
"It's not," Emma answers, without meaning to. "It's a grown-up problem. Wait, this doesn't weird you out?"  
  
  
"No," Henry says, shaking his head. "I figure my life is better when my Mom is happy. Or at least not angry all the time. The only kiss I care about is the kind that can break a curse."  
  
  
Emma freezes with her cup halfway to her mouth. No. No way. That would be completely fucking crazy.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
She absolutely does not think about it. Just like Emma also doesn't order a few books about fairytales from Amazon. And she definitely doesn't Google a bunch of stuff about kisses and curses (most of which is apparently written by crazed 12 year old girls, anyway).  
  
  
In fact, Emma's already on her way to moving past the Regina fiasco altogether when she comes across the Mayor in the parking lot behind the Town Hall. Emma's just finished with a disturbance call that turned out to be raccoons, but she senses Regina's presence right away, even though the lot is mostly in darkness.  
  
  
"Sheriff," Regina says flatly, the picture of civility.  
  
  
"Madam Mayor," Emma replies, but it comes out way more breathy that she means it to. Dammit.  
  
  
Emma is only stepping forward to be polite, or maybe to show that she's not scared or weirded out, but it makes Regina step back too, until she's pressed against her cute little Benz. And in that moment, Emma knows she has to go for it, because otherwise she's going to turn into a crazy person who believes that these stories are somehow true.  
  
  
"Please," she asks, cradling Regina's face in her hands. "Just give me one kiss."  
  
  
"I shouldn't," Regina whispers, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't know what you're asking me."  
  
  
"Then I won't," Emma sighs, her hands falling away. She's not that kind of jerk, she isn't going to force anyone to do anything, and no matter how infuriating Regina is, she deserves to be respected.  
  
  
But Regina is the one who acts, who grabs Emma by the shoulders and plants a desperate kiss right on her lips. It's hard, maybe enough to bruise, and Emma finds the air knocked out of her lungs by it, but she kisses right back like her whole world depends on it. There's a huge crack of thunder overhead, but Emma has her eyes closed and doesn't dare look. Regina doesn't pull away, not this time, and the kiss becomes more frantic as their tongues slip against each other. Emma can't believe anyone who kisses this well wouldn't like it.  
  
  
There's a very bright light for a moment, and then something shifts.  
  
  
*  
  
Henry sits bolt upright in his bed.  
  
  
The thunder. The light. The strange howling wind that's whipping around outside his window.  
  
  
It's happening, he thinks. Emma's finally saving them all.


End file.
